


and if you leave (don't leave me all alone)

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Inktober 2019 [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Jekyll and Hyde Fusion, Logan Needs To Take Care Of Himself, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-29 04:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Logan needs to take care of himself. Luckily Dee is there to help. Written for Inktober Day 8: Mirror!





	and if you leave (don't leave me all alone)

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulgent trash

Doctor Logan Jekyll had never quite liked looking in the mirror. When he was but a child, his parents had used mirrors to teach him how to maintain eye contact while holding a conversation. He had been uncomfortable every time, and as soon as he left for university, he began to avoid mirrors, not willing to think about his childhood. 

  
After the Accident, however, he began to avoid mirrors for another reason. His Other appeared in every mirror he glanced into, and Logan was not willing to deal with the Other every time he simply needed to fix his hair. He simply couldn’t avoid all mirrors, however, which was unfortunate. Dee was always… interesting. 

“Oh, Logan,” Dee purred from where he floated in the mirror. “Why don’t you take a break?” 

“I cannot take a break, Dee,” Logan growled, forcing himself to look at the papers in front of him and not at the mirror. “I need to get this done.” 

“Logan, you never let me have fun,” Dee whined. “Put away the boring paperwork and let’s go! See the town!” 

“No.” Logan kept staring stubbornly down at his papers. “This is important. I do not have time for your silly games.” 

“Logan. Look at me,” Dee requested. Logan stubbornly kept his eyes down on his papers, hands shaking slightly as the exhaustion finally began to register. He was not going to let Dee win. “Logan Jekyll, look at me.” He still refused. “ _ Logan Jekyll, look at me _ .” Logan finally looked towards the mirror in caution, only to find Dee’s eyes blazing with anger. 

“What is it?” Logan asked, voice soft and weary. “I am not feeling up to your usual games today.” 

“Logan, why do you never listen to me?! You clearly need a break! I know that you hate me, but that shouldn’t matter because you should be taking care of yourself!” 

“But work is important as well, Dee,” Logan sighed. “Please just allow me one hour to complete this work and then… and then you can do whatever you wish, within reason.” 

“Logan, do you think all I care about is getting you to do shit?” A shaky nod, and Dee growled before throwing his hands up. “That’s not true at all!” 

“Are you sure? That seems to be your motivator,” Logan mumbled. Dee growled again, and Logan just had a moment to think that he had screwed up before his Other came out of the mirror, yellow-green smoke swirling throughout the room as he flew up to tower over Logan. 

“I care about you, you dipshit!” Dee screeched. “I care about you because I am you and you are me and I don’t want you to die!” 

“I- I do not understand,” Logan stammered, pushing himself back into the wall. Dee followed, the anger in his eyes not diminishing in the slightest. “You… you care?” 

“Yes you utter walnut! Now you’re taking a break  _ right now _ and getting something to eat and sleep, and then we’ll talk about other things!” With that, the spectre began to man-handle Logan into his bed, ignoring the alchemist’s protests. Logan eventually gave up struggling and allowed Dee to get him into his bed, sighing and ridding his body of some tension. He closed his eyes and allowed his mirror to take care of him, falling asleep for the first time in days to the soft humming of an old Scottish song he’d heard as a child back in Glasgow. 

When he woke up, there would be a conversation. There would be rules set in place about how long he could work and when he had to eat. There would be screaming, and crying, and lots of pseudo-hugs, but for now, Doctor Logan Jekyll slept, watched over by his Other from the mirror twinkling across the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you thought! 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
